


Sweet morning that could have been

by 3CaptainVox7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Harry Potter, Child Harry Potter, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, James Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Mother's Day, Pancakes, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3CaptainVox7/pseuds/3CaptainVox7
Summary: Lily and James live AU: Harry makes something special for Mother's Day making Lily proud. (Very fluffy)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 43





	Sweet morning that could have been

It was nine the morning when the sun shined on the face of Lily Evans-Potter. She opened her bright green eyes and smiled when she smelled the air. Someone was making pancakes. She smiled wider and got out of bed. She then heard a knock on the door. “Mum!” the voice of her seven-year-old son said on the other side of the door. “We got something special,” he added opening the door. He then walked in and ran over to his mother.

“Good morning Harry. Sleep well?” she asked looking into her son’s green eyes. Harry nodded and giggled.

“Yes, we have something special. Come on, daddy is downstairs,” Harry said again running to the door. “Come on,” Harry said moving his arm before he ran to the stares with Lily smiling widely at her son. However, the smile dropped when she realized if Harry did not save them that night, she won't be here to hear his little giggles. Lily shook her head and followed her son into the dining room and smiled once again.

“What's this?” she asked looking that the table that had flowers and pancakes all laid out for her.

“Happy Mother’s Day!” Harry cheered as he pulled her over to the table. Lily smiled warmly and sat down next to her son and James walked over to her and kissed her.

“Was this your idea James?” She asked once James said down next to Harry who started to eat along with Lily. James shook his head and sat down.

“No, it was all Harry,” James said looking at his son who nodded proudly and smiled. Lily nodded with her heart warm at the sight of her family. The wonderful family that she almost lost but she shook that thought away and listened to her son telling her a story about the dream that he had in the night.

“So, there I was,” he said dramatically much like his father. “Facing a dragon on a broom. I tried to find its egg when a troll came out of know where and said hi to me,” Harry said making his parents smile at how he represents both his parents.

It was night time now, Harry had gone to bed and Lily and James were in the living room talking but Lily stopped at one point, so James decided to ask: “What’s wrong flower?” Lily looked up at the nickname and shook her head.

“We almost did not have this, James. If it wasn’t for Harry……” Lily cut off with tears in her eyes. James sighed and walked over to her.

“We are alive Lily; we have Harry to thank for that. Now, don’t worry we will be there for him, even when he does not want us to. Like when he finds a girlfriend,” Lily shook her head and pushed him playfully. She knew that James was right, and she could not ask for a better husband and son.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. Thank you all for reading this cute story that I wanted to write for Mother’s Day. So happy Mother’s Day and I will see you next time


End file.
